Sailor Nova
by N7Panda
Summary: years ago, before meeting a certain blonde twin tailed girl and her friends, Reina was taken in by a kind person after a tragic incident. one day however, she transforms into Sailor Nova and with her new power she embarks to become the Savior of her city. What new things will Reina face.
1. Prologue: A Warm Home

**A/N: (art is of my character, drawn by an awesome person) Well here it is, the origin story for Reina / Sailor Nova. I really wanted to do a story about her and get more into her back story, of course being an origin story means we won't see any Sailor Moon characters at all which I know will be difficult to keep people into it but I do hope you stick with it as it will also serve as way to set up the sequel I have planned for 'A New Friendship Blooms'. So again I do apologize for not having Usagi and the gang there, but I can say I might cameo them in future chapters, now the way I plan to do this story is in arcs, for example since Reina Is eighteen in the current story, the first arc will be when she's fourteen and the second arc when she's fifth-teen with all the things she's faced over the years. So anyway, I do hope you all enjoy, this opening chapter is going to be short solely because intros are really hard for me so bear with me, any questions or feedback please leave a review I'd love to hear it and improve my writing.**

 **Prologue: A Warm Home**

* * *

"Mom, dad! Look!" A young girl pointed from their window, in the distance a carnival could be seen where many had without a doubt gathered and were having fun, "Can we go?! Please!" The red haired girl said as she looked out with her lavender colored eyes as she's never been to one.

Her parents had a smile on their faces and after the two nodded to one another they agreed to take her. The drive was mostly quiet as the red haired girl looked out the window but as for her parents, they only kept glancing at one another almost as if they were contemplating about something.

The girl looked at her family, happy and content over the years she grew up with them. Her days were nothing special most of the time and though she felt she was always meant to do other things, she could not complain since she was only thirteen and still had a long way to go till she knew what she was meant to do. her life consisted of mundane things, which was why this carnival was the best thing she'd ever seen and while she never asked her parents for anything most of the time, this was one of things she truly wanted to do.

"We're here sweetie." Her father called out as they parked, he was a normal man with a simple job which provided well enough for the family, course the small girl wished he did more 'dad' things, like take her to the park or play with her.

"Come on Reina, you don't want to miss out do you." Her mother was mostly the same too, though she couldn't help but feel that something was usually off with her mother but she didn't think too much on it, after all what could be wrong.

Reina stepped out of the car as her eyes looked with a certain gleam, excited about what she was looking at as she's never been to a carnival before. She's seen it in movies, video games and magazines but never been to one, this was a dream come true for her. she walked around with her parents as she watched many kids playing some of the games, even the adults were playing. The food, now that was a smell that truly captured her senses and the mere thought of the tasty food made her mouth water though she wished she didn't eat before hand.

Reina walked up to a small booth, "Step right up missy, just one dollar get three balls and knock down the bottles."

"Daddy can I try!"

He walked up and paid the man and handed the three baseballs for her, truthfully she was nervous, she'd never done this before and she wasn't sure she could hit them. She focused and winded up her arm and… threw it, then missed.

She threw another and missed, then the last one which manage to knock down one bottle, "aah dang it.." she walked back with her parents and after some time, she found another game that looked interesting, tossing rings on bottles hoping they land perfectly.

Reina's father paid, a little extra for more rings and stood behind his daughter, "Watch this dad!" Reina tossed ring after ring, which was much more difficult then she thought it'd be, was this why her father paid more so she'd get more chances?

Reina giggled and laughed… then began to get annoyed that most weren't even getting on the bottles, till finally she made one ring land on the bottle, "Did it! Dad, mom did you see that!?" she turned around with a big smile on her face but… they were nowhere to be found.

"Huh…?" she looked around, they weren't among the crowd or in another booth, she turned around and asked the man if he saw where they went and he said that he didn't even notice.

A feeling of nervousness began to wash over Reina, she started jogging through the carnival trying to look for them and the longer she ran the more a feeling of dread got worse. She then ran back to the parking area, perhaps they were waiting for her to come back and go home, right?

Reina ran towards the parking lot, but when she arrived… the car was gone and it was nowhere in sight.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster… why did they go, why did they leave without her and she didn't know how to get back on her own. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and looked around for anyone that could help till finally one of the booth people called the police and after about an hour they showed up.

The officer approached the crying red head, "Hey its going to be okay, come on down to the station we'll find your parents." He gently guided her to the police car and began to drive to the station but for Reina, her biggest question was why did they leave her here?

It didn't make sense, they loved her right so how could they do this to her… she was a good girl, she never caused problems to her parents, or was it because she accidentally broke their TV once?

For two long hours, she waited in the police station as she watched different people come in and out, officers talking with others. Finally, she saw the same officer talking with another one, she made her way closer to hear what they were saying.

"seems like they left in a hurry, the place looks like it got ransacked." Reina quietly gasped, they just left like that.

"Really? So they just left her there and left, that's probably the most messed up thing I've heard all day." The other replied as Reina covered her mouth, holding back her cries.

"So what are we going to do with the kid?"

The officer sighed as he knew there was only one thing he could do, "We might have to send her to an orphanage or a foster home, till we find her parents…though they may serve some time."

Reina couldn't hear anymore, she quickly and quietly left which went unnoticed as she climbed out the bathroom window and ran away. No! there was just no way she was going to a foster home, she'd go back home and live there on her own, maybe they would come back.

However Reina didn't have the slightest clue on how to get back… so she walked, and walked as she thought about what just happened, not even noticing she made it to a park. She sat on a bench, brought her knees to her chest then after a long while she couldn't hold it anymore as she wept, she just didn't understand why they left her. so she cried, for hours on end thinking about everything she could've done to upset her parents.

The moon had finally risen to the sky and Reina still sat there, hiding from any police cars that may have been looking for her. she sat there, heartbroken and empty… and alone, something she began to hate rather quickly.

She continued to cry softy, wiping away the tears only for more to take their place… jealous of every kid she saw today here with their parents, it just made what she was feeling worse.

She buried her face in her arms as she cried once more…

"Oh my what do we have here?" A kind, gentle elderly voice broke the silence as it made Reina look up, locking eyes with an old woman who had the warmest smile on her face, a genuine smile which in away eased the way she was feeling if just a little, "What's a young girl like you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Those words stung like nothing she's ever felt before, "I…don't have one anymore…"

"Did you run away? I swear kids today get mad at their parents and threaten their parents." She was clearly joking but it didn't make Reina feel better.

"…I'm old enough to know I was abandoned…"

The elderly lady was quiet, "Abandoned?"

Reina told her what happened, what she heard the police say and how she ended up here which moved the lady very much, she almost wanted to cry herself.

She looked at the red haired child, thinking to herself that perhaps she could give her money to eat something but… how long would that really last and she was too young to fend for herself, what if someone attacked her. Then a small warm smile spread across her face, "Well, how would you like to come stay with me?"

Reina looked up, "huh? I don't even know you lady."

She only laughed softly, "That's right, where are my manners. My name is Kyoko Minasaki." She extended her hand to her.

Reina looked at her for a while, wondering if she could trust her and why she was being so kind to her so much so to even offer her a place to stay… which was better than staying out here but still, considering her options she really had nothing.

She slowly gripped her hand, and shook it slowly, "Reina Ayeka."

"So what do you say Reina, want to stay with me?" she asked kindly once more, and the way she said it and the smile… made her feel warmth that quickly overtook the feelings she was having earlier.

"Just for a while…right?" Reina asked, surely she didn't mean forever.

Kyoko smiled once more and said, "Reina, you can stay as long as you like, I can... even adopt you if you like." Those words were sudden, but at the same time it didn't sound bad but Reina said nothing for now, since she just met this lady and followed Kyoko who gently held her hand.

"Don't you worry Reina, we'll get everything sorted out for you." Of course Kyoko didn't want to rush into it, if Reina truly wants to live with her, then she would do everything to get the adoption papers sorted… Kyoko even wondered why she was doing it, perhaps it was to fill a void in her heart of never having a child or perhaps she too was alone.

As Reina walked with her, there was something she wanted to say to her, "Miss Kyoko."

"Please, just call me Kyoko." She said as she looked at her with that caring smile that Reina was already loving.

Reina gave a smile of her own, truly feeling grateful that this woman was taking her in, was it a bad idea? She didn't think so, where else could she go and she didn't feel any ill intent from Kyoko, Reina then looked at the sky seeing many bright stars shimmering beautifully almost as a way to make her feel even better and so she looked at her and said,

"…thank you."


	2. Arc1 Ch1

**Arc 1: Age 14  
Chapter 1: Sailor Nova, Awakens!**

One year after the kind, elderly Kyoko took Reina in, she had been living a good life and after some time Reina had decided that she wanted to be adopted and Kyoko wasted no time to get everything in order which eventually, the young girl was adopted and took the last name 'Minasaki'. As for Reina, she couldn't be happier as she spent her days with her, helping her around the house or learning what she could from her and on other days finally attending school.

Reina sat up on the bed as she woke up, stretched and looked around her room a small smile on her face and while she wanted to stay at home, she began to change for school. School was always a boring place for her to be in mostly because she had no friends, mostly anyone she talked to her wouldn't want to be her friend and it was strange for her, she just didn't understand why. So she spent her days alone in school, she even ate lunch alone and she had been getting a small reputation of being a weird kid because she was so quiet.

Her voice was rarely heard in school and the only person who ever her heard her soft voice was her mother Kyoko. Once Reina finished changing she began her walk down the hall and the smell of delicious pancakes and sausages was in the air. Kyoko had quickly discovered Reina's favorite dishes and prepped them before school and when she would come back.

"Hey mom." Reina sat at the table as Kyoko served her food.

"Good morning my sweet child." She said with a very sweet voice, and as for Kyoko, She couldn't be happier to have Reina by her side and it further gave her the will to keep going on in life now that she was no longer alone and she was sure Reina felt better about having a mother.

Reina enjoyed her breakfast and after having finished it, she hugged her mother, not wanting to let go but she did, "I'll be back later!" she waved at her as she closed the door behind her and left to school.

* * *

Reina sat in front of her desk as she listened to the teacher drone on and on, almost wanting to fall asleep but kept herself from doing so. Though she couldn't complain too much, she was doing well in school and all she wanted was to just go home especially since she had no one to talk to her, and sometimes she would hear a few whispers talking about the weird red head not that she minded… she's heard it all already.

The only times she ever even spoke in class was when the teacher would pair up the students and she had to communicate with her partner or if she was in a group assignment, then her voice would be heard but other than that, she was quiet throughout the day.

Class broke out for lunch and just as any other day, she sat alone and ate alone, often times getting a few stares from passing kids and Reina didn't really understand why everyone thought she was weird… it was so strange to her.

Time passed by and it was time to finally head home and Reina would usually walk back home, using the time to think about her day or other random things. The one most thing in her mind was that, she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her then she thought, she felt as if she was always meant for more but her question was… what was it?

It didn't help that she's begun to have strange dreams… in her dreams, she would sometimes see a foggy area and in the distance was a strange kingdom followed by many shadowed figures and while she couldn't make out anything distinct, they were in fact girls. In her dreams she would sometimes by following around this woman… and then she'd wake up, leaving her more confused then anything.

"Ah just forget it.." she sighed to herself and kept walking, the more she thought about it the more it gave her a headache.

As she kept walking however something happened that she was not prepared for… she heard the horrified scream of a woman and upon looking ahead, she saw many people running for their lives and her heart began to beat faster. Part of her wanted to run, to get away and not even bother but… her curiosity began to get the better of her and she broke into a jog to reach the corner and see what was going on. The corner of the block felt like ages as she jogged over, and her heart was pounding in her chest as a feeling of fear washed over her but when she turned the corner however… what she saw took her by surprise.

There was a monster… an actual monster!

It was a strange beast, bipedal and had a furry body, and almost like a lion main around its head and its arms or rather its fingers were razor sharp claws and it flashed its fangs at the woman just about to strike.

Reina gave an involuntary gasp as she stumbled back and accidentally kicking an empty can which… snapped the monsters attention to Reina, letting the woman run away.

The red head froze as she watched the beast making its way to her, she felt tears welling up in her eyes… was this how she was going to die, she just wanted to tell herself how stupid she was for even coming here. But the foremost thought in her mind was how devastated her mother would be and she didn't want that for her… no it just couldn't end this way.

The monster broke into a sprint and closed the distance quick, then went in for the kill and Reina watched it all happen, almost like in slow motion and she waited for those claws to cut into her…

That moment felt like an eternity as she waited for the claws to strike her but then something happened... a bright light erupted in front of Reina, which blinded her and at the same time repelled the beast back and the moment Reina looked in front of her she saw the beast trying to get up as it seemed to have been blinded by the light as well.

"W-what was that!?" she said in a panicked tone, she shook her head, she didn't want to question it because she just wanted to leave now that she had the chance.

The moment she stepped back, she felt something under her foot, "huh?" she looked down and saw something strange, it was a strange looking pen on the ground and she picked it up. it was glossy in nature, a deep jade color and a small orb on the top with the motif of a star, "What is this…?" she looked at it and just as she said those words, she heard voices in her head speaking all at once, "W-wha!?"  
 _"...Nova..."_  
 _"Star..."_  
 _"...Power..."_  
 _"...Make-Up..."_

The voices didn't stop, they continued muttering those words and they seemed to echo in her mind, and while she was scared, those voices seemed… somewhat familiar to her but she didn't even know from where. However, during those words repeating in her head she managed to pick up something and looking at her pen, something made her want to say it as she held it or rather scream it out.

She slowly lifted the pen in the sky, "Nova Star Power! Make-Up!" Then something happened that she never would have expected, her body was surrounded in a neon green energy sphere, "W-what the hell!?" Then as she twirled around, a deep blue uniform appeared on her body followed by a deep green skirt and collar, elbow length blue gloves and green boots with a white choker and pearl white ribbons with a green brooch on her chest and a ribbon on the back of her skirt.

Reina was stunned for a moment, she just couldn't believe what just happened and why did this happen!? She quickly began to look herself over and was just shocked to see how she changed though her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the mindless beast roaring.

The monster ran up to her in a hurry, and began to swipe at her, "Waah!" she fell on her butt and dodged its claws and it continued to attack her and she continued to dodge it, she could almost feel those claws come within inches of her. She's never done anything like this in her life and her heart was beating a million miles a second as she tried her best to not get hurt and it only managed to slice her ribbon on her chest slightly.

She backed up against a wall with nowhere else to go and the beast seemed to give a grin as it rushed at her, claws ready to cut her. However… as she watched it run at her, voices began to go off in her head and she clutched her head, voices speaking all at once and she could swear they were saying… _Burst wall…_

She shook her head and saw the creature about to strike when she held her hand out and concentrated, "Burst Wall!" a wall made of pure energy erupted from her hand and stopped the creatures movement and it roared in annoyance.

"W-what!?" she stared at her ability as the creature continued to slash at it, "W-what the hell is going on!?" she just didn't understand how she was able to do this, or why… but one thing was certain, was that this power was helping her.

Though she didn't know what made her do it, but there was a feeling deep within her that told her to clench her fist and when she did, the wall exploded into pieces which knocked the monster back, but that wasn't all. The energy had turned into millions of small particles of energy which then bombarded the monster, each particle exploding on impact, sending dust and smoke everywhere which left Reina in awe.

Once the smoke cleared, the monster was still alive but wounded and it would not stop as it roared at her, "y-you're kidding, even after that!?"

With a sudden burst, it dashed at her and struck her but its claws missed and it only swatted her away and she tumbled on the ground, "Gah!" she came to a rolling stop and she quickly scampered back to her feet and the monster charged at her again.

"w-what do I do now!?"

The beast tackled her again, and she hit the ground but rolled back up, just avoiding its claws as it impaled the ground, and her blood froze seeing those claws so deep into the pavement.

The voices spoke again… it was strange, it was a feminine voice but she couldn't quite tell who it was, "Who are you!?" she thought out loud but whatever it was didn't respond, only repeated a phrase as if it were a tape recorder and almost showed her what she should do as it said… _Supernova…_

The monster jumped at her as she looked at it and she extended her hand, as it glowed with a cyan colored energy then what happened next surprised her… it was trapped in an energy sphere, and she stared in wonder and in shock. The beast pounded away at its cage but was unable to even crack it, and she wasted no time anymore as she focused and repeated the phrase.

"SUPERNOVA!"

Then something happened, within the sphere a violent explosion took place as the whole city block rumbled and shook, gusts of air made her close her eyes as she looked away and had it not been for the sphere to contain the attack, it would have been much worse for the city.

Shortly after, the supernova came to a stop and she released the sphere as nothing but dust and small rocks fell to the ground. She looked up and saw that the beast or whatever it was… gone, disintegrated. Her hands shook slightly… while it was trying to kill her, she'd never taken a life before and she had killed a living thing and she clenched her shaking hands.

However something else came to mind… she defeated the monster with magical powers, did that mean she was a hero of sorts? Is this what heroes have to do? She asked herself many questions like this and came to realize… this city was in need of a hero.

She recalled watching the news at night, talking about mysterious attacks and many people getting injured by monsters. It was always the same, people on the ground injured and all describing the same thing, a monster had come and attacked them, and it was getting worse as more monsters had begun to show up.

She was lucky she'd never run into them before and stayed at home but if she was granted these powers then… then perhaps, she could be that hero, the one that saves people and stops the monsters. Of course she had to admit, the thought alone was terrifying considering what she just faced and would have to face many more… could she do this? Would she even be able to handle it?

"Whoa did you all see that!?" a small child rushed forward, "You were really cool!" he said with a very excited grin.

"Yea you were! We saw the whole fight!" another child said, "We heard the explosions and saw you fighting!"

"I never knew we had a superhero in our city." A calmer young girl said as she looked at her, "Are you here to save us."

"Of course she is, didn'cha here the news, monsters have been showin' up and she musta heard and came here, right?" He asked with that same excited smile.

Though she didn't say anything other than smile… what could she say, this was all to new to her and she was mostly just surprised.

"Hey… what's your name?" The small girl asked Reina.

Reina hesitated for a moment… "My name?" She was about to say her real name when like a flash of lightning, it rushed into her mind, and she had no idea where this came from but with a confident smile she said…

"Sailor Nova."


	3. Ch2

**Chapter 2 The First of Many**

It's been a whole week since Reina had transformed into Sailor Nova, a whole week since she defeated her first monster and saved the day like a super hero. She'd been lucky there hadn't been another attack since then as she tried to understand her power, more importantly why she was able to transform. The more Reina thought about it, the more she couldn't understand why she was able to transform and as there was no one like her she could ask, any hope of finding any answers went down the drain.

She sat on her bed as she kept looking at her transformation pen on the night stand, just in deep thought about the whole thing and how bizarre this whole mess was.

"I'm no hero… not yet at least." She said softly, because after all she'd only defeated one monster and heroes usually have many of them under their belt. Of course that's not to say she wasn't afraid, she was truly afraid of going at a monster again, the first one she had faced was terrifying and how would she even fair against any other.

"I got lucky…" That's what it was right, that's how she survived her first encounter… that had to be it. Was the thought that ran through her mind, she wasn't fit to fight monsters, she didn't have the qualities of a hero… there was just so much doubt in herself.

"Reina, it's almost time for school." Kyoko entered the room to remind her daughter that she would be late if she didn't hurry.

"huh? Oh right, yeah I know." She gave a small smile at her mom and just before she left Reina called out to her, "Hey mom…"

"Yes dear?"

"What… what makes a hero?"

Kyoko turned to fully face her, "oh, what brings this up?"

"Well… I just want to know… for school. They're pretty much fearless right."

Kyoko chuckled softly as she tried to find a good answer for her, "Well a hero isn't always a fearless individual, full of bravery and eager to fight."

"But isn't that a hero?"

"it is, but what makes a true hero is one that is afraid of the danger but manages to overcome their fear and protect those they care about without a second thought. They find the courage to do things that others cannot." She chuckled softly, "I don't know if that does you any good for your school work."

Reina smiled as she giggled softly, "That'll work, thanks mom." She grabbed her transformation pen, her backpack and after a loving hug, Reina walked out the door to head for school.

* * *

She walked along the quiet sidewalk, the only sounds of cars next to her and the occasional kids that passed her by as they went to school, course she had been too distracted to pay much attention. She was still on the fence about being a hero, there were so many negatives and many things that could go wrong but… heroes overcome hardships right? So if this was a test, then she had no choice but to keep going and do what she could since she knew no others could do it, it's not like there were more Sailor Senshi like herself she could rely on.

Reina looked up seeing her familiar school in the distance and her mind began to wonder just what she would have to do today…wait, she didn't even do her homework!

"Ah man! I forgot all about it!" Reina groaned, she had been too caught up with this new power of hers that she just completely forgot about it. She took off into a sprint as she needed to go to school and finish her homework before class fully started.

As she was running however, she heard the panicked scream of a few people who were looking behind Reina, "Huh?" She slowed down a little and as she turned around, she was violently shoved to the side, hitting the wall, "Gah!" She gasped for air, it was such a violent impact as she looked up and saw it… another monster rushing towards the school.

Reina gasped as she watched it enter the school yard and many people were screaming for their lives as they ran out while others were unfortunate enough to be stuck with the monster as it began to wreck havoc. She watched for a few minutes, terrified at seeing another one and she quickly ran behind a wall, holding her hand to her chest and feeling just how fast her heart was beating. She continued to see many people running in a panic away from the school and she took a peek seeing that the monster has gone inside the building and… she was tempted to leave as well but she couldn't.

She gripped her transformation pen tightly, _"A hero is one that overcomes their fear…"_ Reina opened her eyes, her mother's words ringing in her head. Reina then ran in between an alleyway and made sure there was no one around and raised her pen high in the air.

"Nova Star Power Make-Up!"

That familiar glow quickly surrounded her, and she watched as her outfit appeared on her, piece by piece till finally she transformed into Sailor Nova.

"S-so this was real!?" Reina for a moment had thought that it was all in her head that she had transformed last time and seeing it happen again was a little unreal.

However she didn't have much time to think as she rushed back out and could still hear the monster destroying the inside of the school while a few others were screaming in terror. She took a couple of breaths and ran inside to confront the wicked beast.

* * *

She looked around the school, seeing whole mess of debris, knocked down lockers and doors torn off and she just had to follow the path of destruction and cries for help. As she ran along, this feeling of fear and anxiety just washed over her as she was about to do this, but she knew that she was the only one that could… after all would the police even be able to if she wasn't here?

She made it to the gym and saw the monster, this strange silver looking humanoid; it almost did look human were it not for its monstrous face. However it had cornered many people in this room, teachers and students from the looks of it and she wasn't about to let it have it way with them.

"Hey… ugly!" She shouted, not knowing what else to say and the beast turned around spotting Sailor Nova, even the people looked at her, and wondered who she was and did she have a death wish for being here.

The beast snarled and ran at her, swinging its large arms at her!

"Burst Wall!" She conjured up the wall of energy in front of her as it stopped its vicious attack however the impact was strong as it made her slide back.

The monster however didn't care, it continued to pound her defensive shield then finally upper-cutted her and the force sent her flying through the halls and rolling onto the floor.

"geez! This one is really strong!" She looked up from the floor, seeing it charging at her and swing its fist down and she rolled away, dodging as best she could. It wasn't letting up for a second, each swing was relentless and whenever it missed it would hit a wall or a locker and get completely broken apart, "Whoa!?" she saw the locker just get destroyed.

The beast snarled and grabbed her by her arms and shoved Nova through the door, "Aaah!" the pain was intense on her back and that's when she saw its finger nails grow longer and swing at her.

She quickly rolled around to move but… the sickening sensation of its claws on her back could be felt, "Aargh!" she screamed from the pain but Nova was still able to put distance from it.

She reached behind her and saw her hand with smudges of blood and new this was no good… she had to end this fight quickly…when all of sudden. It was like a vision replayed right in front of her eyes, of what she couldn't tell as it was all dark figures and like last time they were repeating a phrase.

The moment the vision ended, the beast was already in the air going at her and Nova arched her arm back, and opened her palm then, "Bright Star Flash!" An energy orb, the size of a basketball emerged in her hand, cyan colored with a hollow, see through center and within its center many glowing particles could be seen that looked like tiny stars.

Without a moments hesitation she threw her orb at the monster, hitting it square in the chest and a powerful explosion rocked the area, sure it caused some damage to the classroom she was in but to the monster… it was much worse.

It was gravely hurt but still kicking, it made its way to Nova and she wasn't about to use her finisher inside the building… who knows what damage that could cause even if it was contained. So she ran to its side and, "Bright Star Flash!" she threw another orb at it, sending it outside through a window where it exploded once more and Nova followed it out the window.

As she did so she had noticed a small crowd had gathered, teachers and students mostly, all coming to see who this mysterious person was that was saving them. Nova had to admit… this felt really cool.

Sailor Nova turned her attention back to the creature getting up to its feet, "Man… you just don't quit do you!" She extended her hand out, glowing with her energy and trapped the creature in an energy sphere.

"Supernova!"

The explosion erupted within the sphere and it could be felt by all, and even some people covered their ears from how loud it was while others watched in awe.

Once the explosion died down as did the intense rumbling, the monster was gone for good and the people all cheered happily.

Some of the teachers and students quickly rushed Nova, thanking her greatly, "a-aah.." her face turned red, as she was not used to getting all the attention like this.

"What's your name?" A teacher asked her.

"Sailor Nova." She replied.

"Here's too Sailor Nova! She saved our school!" the principle cried out happily as everyone joined in on the cheer which further flustered Reina.

This… would take some getting used to if this is what she was to be expecting in the future.

* * *

Since school was closed after this little incident she had gone back home, but not before using her extra money to buy some gauze and bandages. She had snuck inside her home so she could tend to her wound in private and without having to make her mother worry.

She entered her room and took off her shirt then faced the mirror, she had three long cuts across her back which fortunately had stopped bleeding but was still nasty to look at. She managed to apply a few creams to clean it and hopefully dull the pain a little then she began the difficult process of wrapping the bandages around herself.

"…this isn't going to be easy… how many more am I going to get?" She asked herself as she patched herself up, would this be her new life, dealing with monsters and getting hurt like this? Reina hoped that would not be the case, it was only a minor mistake she did today, one that would not happen again.

With that done, she snuck back out and entered the house to allow Kyoko to hear it and as soon as she did.

"Reina!" She rushed into the room, "I just saw the news, I'm so glad you're okay!" she hugged her beloved daughter.

"I am too, I saw that thing rush to school and I just had to come back."

Kyoko led her into the room, "I'm glad you did, I don't want you anywhere near that stuff," she looked at the TV, "But they were talking about this girl, a Sailor Nova… appeared and dealt with the monster."

Reina gave a nervous laugh, "Y-yeah… I heard about her too, she's saved people twice now."

"So I heard, some kids were talking about her in the supermarket today." Kyoko gave a soft chuckle, "I never would have believed this city had a hero of their own, but I'm glad we do… but whoever her parents are, they must be worried sick when she goes out to stop monsters."

Reina was silent for a moment, as Kyoko had no idea how much those words affected the red head then finally spoke up, "…yeah you're right." She could never tell Kyoko about this, she could never let her mother ever know about this, or it would make her worry to no end.

"Well anyway, now that you're here how about I make you your favorite." Kyoko said with a warm, caring smile.

"That would be awesome mom." Reina watched as her mom went to work, as she glanced at the TV with the news about Sailor Nova.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Reina looked over her bandaged back, showering was the most painful thing ever and had to make sure the water didn't touch her wounds. But after that, she was able to re-apply her cream and bandaged up her back once more.

She sat on the bed and sighed, she knew it all too well… it was the first of many on what she felt would be her longest journey as a Sailor Senshi.

Reina laid down on her bed, on her stomach and it took a while till the throbbing pain on her back went away and she finally drifted off to sleep… wondering what the next day would bring.


	4. Ch3

**Chapter 3 Adapting**

Another week had passed since the incident at the school and Reina was fortunate enough to not encounter another monster. Although she was still having a tough time adjusting to her new dual life, juggling her normal life and her life as a Sailor Senshi. She even considered to do hourly patrols around her block like a super hero but knew something like that would be pushing it. Instead Reina opted to hear the radio and listen to the news just in case they talked about a monster.

As Reina walked home, her head hung a little low from her low grades… which were once again due to her life as a Sailor Senshi. However there was one thing on her mind, where were these monsters coming from? Was someone creating them? Or was it just a freak of nature that just happened out of nowhere? Reina had no idea and it only puzzled her more and more as she thought about it. Which then led her to eventually walk around the city before heading home after school, if only to see if she could find a monster or perhaps a source but she never did.

She made it back home and sat on her bed, letting out a long exhale.

"Ah Reina dear, you're finally home." Kyoko walked into the room and noticed Reina's expression, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh oh um n-no."

"How did you do on your test?" She asked gently as she took a seat next to her and Reina hesitantly showed it to her as Kyoko looked at it.

"Reina… this isn't like you, you've gotten low scores but never failing scores." She reached out and held her hand which was a huge comfort to her.

"I've… I don't know, I guess I've been distracted…"

Kyoko looked at her with concern, she had been noticing that Reina hadn't been her usual self, she had gotten quieter than usual around the house and it was a little odd.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Reina looked at her… she really wanted too but she couldn't tell her what she's been doing much less show her wounds she had gotten, she truly didn't want to worry her mother.

"I guess I'm just tired is all, I've been having a tough time sleeping…"

"Really? Why didn't you tell me." she gently reached and stroked Reina's hair, lovingly.

"Well I didn't think it was a big deal…" Reina leaned against her mother, "… I guess it's because I still think about why I was abandoned…" While not the real cause, it was still true as not a day had gone by that Reina had given thought as to why she was abandoned and not knowing why was driving her crazy.

"Reina…" Kyoko gave her a kiss on top of her head, "I can only imagine what you're feeling and I know you want answers, but you have to be patient maybe someday you'll find the answer."

Reina was silent for a moment, if someday she did find it… what would she do? Would she really want to know or not… that was something she couldn't answer yet as she was afraid of whatever answer she might come up with.

"I understand…" Reina looked at her with a warm smile on her face, truly happy and appreciative that she took her in.

"Get some rest sweetie." Kyoko stood up and went to cook dinner.

"I will mom."

After dinner, night had fallen and Kyoko was fast asleep, Reina was still awake listening to the radio when.

 _"This is an emergency broadcast! a strange creature has just been sighted at the park, be advised and stay away!"_ The man on the radio was saying and Reina stood up and snuck out her window and ran a bit away from her home and raised her transformation stick.

"Nova Star Power Make Up!" In bright cyan colored glow, she transformed into Sailor Nova and ran towards the park to stop the beast.

* * *

Morning had finally come and Reina made it back home, a slight limp to her step and crawled into her bed and she had only closed her eyes for only five minute when her alarm went off, she then gave a loud groan.

"I forgot I had school…." She reluctantly got up and got dressed, hating every moment of this as she just wanted to stay at home and sleep.

She grabbed her backpack and after saying good bye to her mother she went off to school to begin a very long day.

* * *

Reina sat at the desk, her arms on the table and the other holding her head up as she listened to her teacher go on and on, making her eyelids feel heavier. Her head began to drop slightly and she closed her eyes for a second.

"Ms. Minasaki, perhaps you want to come up here and explain the lecture." The teacher said in a very loud voice which snapped Reina out of it.

"N-no, I'm sorry.."

The teacher only shook her head and continued to give her lecture as Reina struggled to stay awake. As she sat there she began to wonder how super heroes juggle their normal lives and their hero lives… it seemed impossible as she struggled to even stay awake.

Reina raised her hand up and the teacher was quick to look at her, "Yes Ms. Minasaki."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher gave a quick nod, "Splash some water on your face Ms. Minasaki that should help."

Reina left the classroom and did just that as she left the bathroom minutes later but that wasn't enough, at least to survive this day so… she found the teachers' lounge room and could see a pot of coffee being brewed so with no one around and no one inside she quickly made her way in, grabbed a small cup and poured herself some.

She left the room quickly and began to take sips, "This tastes so gross…" she continued to drink it but despite its taste it actually was working as she felt awake and came back to the classroom and continued on with her day for as long as the coffee would last.

Shortly after, the bell rang for lunch and Reina could not have been more relieved to finally leave the classroom and possibly get some air and eat outside. She got her food and endured a few stares from other students and over hearing a few calling her the quiet freak.

Reina took a seat and began to eat, getting a few glances while others passed by without even paying any attention to her and she did not mind one bit. She kept eating for a moment when, she and many other students heard the horrified screams of many teachers away from the cafeteria and she immediately stood up, seeing two monsters destroying it and harming a few students and teachers.

She bolted to her feet and ran away, and found a utility closet and after making sure no one was around she entered it and closed the door behind her.

"Nova Star Power Make-Up!" she quickly transformed into Sailor Nova and ran out the room, then hurried to the cafeteria.

* * *

Nova ran through the halls, many students gasping in awe and surprise, "Look! It's Sailor Nova!" One of the girls pointed as she ran past them.

"Hell yea! She'll show that beast a thing or two!" Another cheered and a few students followed behind her as they wanted to see her in action.

Nova entered the cafeteria and jumped onto a table and leapt off it as she gathered her energy in her hand, "Bright Star Flash!" She hurled her energy orb at one of them, hitting it square in the chest and sending it flying to the wall with a violent explosion.

The other monstrous, doglike monster dashed at her and brought its heavy claw down but she managed to avoid it, watching bits of the table go flying into the air. Nova continued to dodge it and was shocked when she saw the other join in the fight and now she was dodging both of them, "Whoa!" she saw its claw go over her head, missing her entirely.

The other closed the distance and slashed at her, and Nova felt a sickening sensation go across her leg and she jumped back, once she landed she saw her leg was cut and bleeding.

She gritted her teeth and was annoyed, "Bright Star Flash!" She hurled another energy attack the moment one leapt into the air, hitting and exploding it mid air. These beasts were mindless and had no tactics so defeating them was easy and it proved so as she dodged the remaining one easily now that the other was gone. The beast then tried to tackle her but she ducked, saw it crash through the window and was outside, but Nova didn't stop there as she chased it outside and now that she was out in the open she charged up her energy.

"Nova Stream!" She extended her hand and released a continuous stream of energy, hitting the monster and sending it flying up to the sky but Nova continued to unleash the torrent of energy till it was high up in the sky which then erupted in a massive explosion.

Sailor Nova kept her eyes up in the sky seeing that it was indeed destroyed as once the smoke blew away there was nothing left of the monster and she gave a satisfied look.

"Sailor Nova saves our school again!" One of the teachers cheers as he raises his fist into the air, "Sailor Nova!" Another teacher joined and shortly enough, many of the staff were congratulating Nova for her brave act which then the students eventually joined.

Sailor Nova looked at them all and gave a smile, as she bowed her head slightly and a few of them took pictures of their brave hero and Nova left as quickly as she arrived and once she was out of sight, she undid her transformation and went to the nurses office. She poked around seeing it was empty, grabbed some gauze and after rolling up her jeans to reveal her wound, she cleaned it then wrapped it in gauze.

She stepped out and found the teachers and students, awaiting police and ambulance to arrive to help the people that got hurt and she joined them shortly after and after being asked where she was she said she had gone to find a phone to get help which luckily they believed. After all, she wasn't about to them she was Sailor Nova.

Fortunately school ended that same day and Reina was walking home and as she was walking home she it hit her like a train, she was exhausted to no end and she yawned. She kept walking, wanting nothing more then to just lay down on her bed and go to sleep and luckily, tomorrow was Saturday so she could sleep in and get her much deserved rest.

"I'm gonna have to figure this out.." one thing was certain, she had to find a way to balance her hero and civilian life better to avoid feeling like this in the future. The only reason she didn't struggle was due to the high amount of adrenaline she was under when fighting that monster but had she'd been any more sleep deprived then it could've been worse.

She could see her home getting closer and closer, and Reina couldn't help but let out a long exhale when she finally reached the front door and walked inside.

"Reina!" Kyoko rushed into the room and hugged her, "I saw the news! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom, Sailor Nova showed up and kicked monster butt." Reina chuckled as she held her mother.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay, do you want anything to eat?" Kyoko gently held her and ran her hand down her head.

"No… but I want to sleep."

"Eh?" Kyoko looked at her seeing her eyes looking really tired, "Couldn't sleep again?"

"No, so I think I'm going to turn in."

Kyoko nodded as she smiled warmly at her, "I'll be here if you need me sweetie." She watched Reina go to her room.

"Love you mom." She said as she entered her room and quickly changed into sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt. Reina sat on her bed for a while as she looked at the clock and saw it was still early but she probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon as she was far too exhausted.

She very slowly laid down on the bed, resting on her back as she could still feel the lingering, stinging pain on her leg from having been sliced by that monster. Once she was comfortable she let out a long exhale and closed her eyes, going to sleep in seconds flat as she was now in a deep sleep as evidenced by her slow, deep breaths.

Tomorrow would be another day, another day where Sailor Nova would be needed once more.


	5. Ch4

**Chapter 4 The City Has A New Savior! Sailor Nova!**

"Reina dear, we need to talk." Kyoko called out to her, it's been two weeks and her daughter was starting to show some very noticeable change in her behavior which was starting to get concerning. What further made her worry was just the other night; she found drops of blood on the floor. She didn't even know what caused it, or what kind of trouble Reina was getting into, and she wasn't the type to go looking for trouble... so what was wrong?

The sound of Reina's shoes could be heard as she walked to the kitchen where her mother was at and upon getting there she was quick to notice the worried expression on her face.

"um… yeah?"

"Reina, you're starting to worry me." She began as she looked to her daughter, "I've been getting calls from your school saying you are falling asleep in class and that's not like you. You've been sleeping earlier and earlier at home, even taking naps… is something wrong?"

Reina wasn't so sure on how to answer that, her lack of sleep was all due to going out and stopping monsters, "Well I uh—"

"And not only that, I found drops of blood by your doorstep… did you get hurt?"

"I uh n-no I didn't."

"Don't lie to me Reina, let me see."

Reina was hesitant for the longest time but rolled up her shirt to show her abdomen, and Kyoko gasped, there was a gash that seemed to have been done some time ago and Reina was in the process of patching it up herself from what she could see.

"Reina!? What did this to you!?" She rushed over and inspected the wound, then grabbed her first aid kit then began to finish what Reina had started but much more effectively.

Reina had to think of an excuse quick, "I… I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to worry you."

"Reina you can tell me, I'm your mother."

"Remember that attack that happened at school."

"The monster hurt you!?" Kyoko looked into her lavender colored eyes as Reina slowly nodded, while it was true, it wasn't the whole truth, as she was the one fighting it.

"As I was trying to get away."

"Reina you should have told me." Kyoko continued to carefully wrap bandages around it, "I need to know these things, I'm your mother."

"I know… I know." Reina gave a small sigh, there was so much more she wanted to tell her but she couldn't… if she knew she was Sailor Nova, then who knows what could happen. Her safety was what worried Reina the most, if she knew the truth, then would she be hurt, would she be targeted or would she try to stop Reina from going out there… that was a risk she could not take, not against the woman she loved dearly.

"If this ever happens again, please tell me Reina." Kyoko finished as she tied the bandage up, and there were no words to describe how her heart ached seeing her daughter like this.

"I promi—" Reina began to yawn, before stopping then looking at her, "I promise.

"You should get some sleep dear." Kyoko hugged her and kissed the top of Reina's head and Reina couldn't help but feel warm and very relaxed in her mother's arms and she slowly let go.

"I will mom." She walked over to her room and closed the door and after changing into a pair of sweat pants and a sleeveless, she plopped down on her bed and… instantly regretting it as she winced and hissed in pain, she held her wound and waited for the pain to subside, "Bad idea bad idea bad idea…" she muttered and flipped onto her back to ease her still healing wound.

She reached over to her night stand and turned on the radio, having the radio on a low volume and listened to it just in case of any monster before the tunes slowly put her to sleep.

* * *

As Reina slept the broadcast on the radio began to sound a siren, "this is an emergency! Stay in your homes, I repeat stay in your homes! We have sightings of three monsters roaming about and harming the city people!"

Reina slowly began to stir from the sirens and opened her eyes, catching most of the broadcast, then bolted up, "H-huh!?" she turned the volume up a bit more as she listened and the reporter who was live on the scene was commentating what was going on and could hear the fear in his voice as he described the monsters and the brutal violence that was going on.

She reached over and grabbed her pen, her heart beating faster… it's been getting worse lately, she's remembered seeing two monsters at a time but three? They were increasing in mass and it was disturbing to her, where were they coming from and who was doing it, was someone doing? She had no idea but to go out there and deal with it.

She opened the window to her room and quietly got out and started to run out to the city, knowing that she was the only one that could probably help.

She continued running till she could no longer see her house and kept going towards the city and put a stop to those monsters and perhaps try and figure out where they are coming from.

* * *

"Bright Star Flash!" Nova threw her energy orb at the third monster she's seen so far and blasted it into many pieces, "Where the heck are they coming from?" She said to herself as she lightly panted and looked around.

Nova ran through the city streets, making another sweep making sure that everything was safe as some people looked on and saw Sailor Nova securing the streets.

She ran through the streets, hearing from many terrified people that they saw more monsters that way and after thanking them she followed their directions… not realizing she had a small crowd behind her, wanting to see her in action. While many looked on with awe and wonder, the same could not be said for Nova… this whole situation was still terrifying to her, she never would have thought her life would come down to fighting monsters.

That was the other thing, she was fighting monsters! _"How the hell did I go from being such a simple girl to this?!"_ She thought to herself as she ran through the streets, it almost seemed surreal… a dream even, it just couldn't be possible. She had no idea if she could balance this in the future, it was already a struggle keeping this life away from her normal life, hell she's skipped doing homework sometimes because of it.

Nova didn't have more time to ponder any of it as she heard a bestial roar and she looked up seeing it coming at her, "Whoa!" she dove to the floor and rolled away as its massive claw hit the pavement where she was standing only moments ago.

It looked up and saw the crowd of people, and it was now that Nova realized she was being followed by them, _"oh no…"_ was the allure of a superhero really that enticing? Perhaps it was but right now she had no time to think as the beast reared back and was about to leap at them and it did so.

"Bright Star Flash!" She charged up her energy orb in her hand quickly and flung the cyan colored orb at it and hitting it right in the back and the beast flew past the crowed and into the ground, resulting in an explosion. The people cheered at her heroic performance and while it would have been flattering she had much more things to worry about.

She turned around and looked up, "Huh?" for a moment she thought she saw someone move away from the building rooftop, almost as if someone was watching her. She couldn't be sure so she kept on going, and as she ran a manhole lid flew up and almost hit her, but the sudden surprise was enough for a monster to slash at her arm, "aah!" she reeled back and looked at the bleeding cut.

"Lucky…" her eyes glared at the creature and it rushed at her, tackling her to the ground, "Gah!" she bounced and tumbled on the hard pavement ground, and she didn't even get a chance to get up and when she got up on all fours, it rammed into her again sending her flying with a cry of pain.

She got back up on all fours and saw it about to ram her again, "oh no!" she rolled out the way and her hand glowed, "Nova Stream!" She fired her energy beam at it, hitting and sent it flying high in the sky before it exploded into nothing.

She sighed, her body was already feeling fatigued from having been fighting almost all day and this creature knocked the wind out of her.

Nova looked into the direction where she was going and saw even more of them coming at her, "You gotta be kidding!?" it was at least four of them rushing at her of different sizes and claws on another of them.

The grotesque looking one with claws leaped at her, and slashed its claws but Nova wasn't having it, "Burst Wall!" it collided with a wall made of pure energy and Nova then shoved it with all her might, seeing the wall slide across the floor with the creature on it, she then closed her fist and the wall shattered into millions of energy particles resembling stars and they all bombarded the creatures in chains of explosions.

She stayed in her stance as the smoke cleared but wasn't prepared as another beast came behind her and the crowds warning came too late as it punched Nova on her back, and she screamed in pain as she flew forwards and slid on the floor. She turned over on her back seeing the creature in the air and dive bombing her and she rolled away hearing the floor shattering crash and even feeling the rumbles from the ground.

Nova sprung to her feet and jumped up, "Take this!" her hands glowed as two orbs appeared in them, "Bright Star Flash!" she threw one after the other as they soared in the air and hit the monster square in the chest, then the other hit his face as it exploded violently and after the smoke cleared, there was nothing left.

Nova gripped her knees as she panted and her body was in pain, "I did it." she said as she didn't see any more monsters and she got them all…right?

She heard a couple of footsteps run at her and she looked over seeing a panicked group of people, "Sailor Nova!"

She stood up straight, "Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"you have to come help! Our mayor is trapped in the Star Tower," He pointed to the tall building up ahead of where she was, "he ran in there hoping to get away from monsters that started chasing him, please you have to help him!"

Nova took a few breaths and nodded, "Okay, I'll get him out." She began to run over, and she had to admit how much of a hero she felt like in the comic books. As she was running one of the civilians drove by her in a truck, "Come on, I'll help you!"

She wasn't about to refuse the help, so she quickly hopped in the back of the truck as it was moving and he drove the truck faster and she got there within a few minutes.

Nova jumped off and looked at him, "Thanks!" she ran to the doors and went inside.

* * *

Sailor Nova ran through the doors and looked around seeing a few monsters wandering the lobby and she wasted no time in blasting them into oblivion. she had to wonder where he had gone, did he go further up to avoid them? So she ran around the ground floor and after making sure there was no one in there she knew he had to be up on the other floors.

Nova ran to the elevators but… was greeted to the sight of them broken down and sparks coming out of the open doors.

"damn it…" she muttered and ran to the stairs and looked up, her heart must have skipped a beat seeing so many stairs. She took one big, deep breath and began her run up the stairs; she made her already exhausted body push on through the fatigue and the burn on her legs as she ran up.

The second floor was clear, the third floor was clear and when she opened the door to the fourth floor she was greeted to the sounds of panicked people, their backs were to the wall as a monster cornered them. But for once, she was afraid to fire at it, what if it moved then she'd hit the people and that is not what a hero does.

"Hey!" She shouted at it and the creature stopped and turned around, seeing the brave Sailor Nova standing a few feet away from it. The beast ran at her and swiped its claws at her, causing Nova to move back and only a few small bits of her ribbon on her chest were torn and she threw her hand out to blast it but the beast swung again and she suffered another cut on her arm.

She winced in pain from the cut and had to put more distance but the beast tackled Nova to a wall and sunk its teeth onto her shoulder, and she screamed out in pain.

However, for Nova… this was good, because now it was in front of her and she placed her palm right on its chest, "Nova Stream!" She screamed out and watched as the blast went through the beast and it bellowed in pain before the beam sent it away and it exploded safely after being launched out the window.

She fell to one knee as she clutched her shoulder and panted, she saw a light amount of blood on it, it didn't seem it had enough time to bite down harder, so she tore the ribbon on the back of her skirt and made a makeshift bandage. She stood up and walked up to the civilians, "are you all alright?" she asked them, looking them over.

"yes we're alright, we had to run in here to escape them but I can't believe it followed us!" one the female workers was frightened.

"our Mayor ran up ahead, they kept chasing him! He's still up there!"

Nova nodded and started running back, "I'll save him!" she ran back up the stairs to the final floor of the building and upon opening the door she saw him get tossed to a wall.

He cried out and tried to get on his feet, "Someone please help me!" the monster lifted his arm high, about to bring its claws down on him.

"Bright Star Flash!" she flung it at the beast, hitting his hand and making it reel back, as it cried out and turned seeing the Sailor Warrior before him, "That's far enough!"

The beast snarled and walked to her, seeing all the wounds on Nova made him smirk, thinking this was easy prey. He ran to her to and swung his grotesque claw.

"Burst Wall!"

The beast struck the energy wall, the attack bouncing off harmlessly and Nova like before closed her fist, seeing the wall shatter and its pieces bombard the creature… course she wasn't counting on the damage she'd do to the place.

There was a massive hole on the floor, Nova blinked a few times and chuckled nervously before the beasts growl snapped her back out of it. The beast was hurt and it limped to her, ready to continue its attack.

"Bright Star—aah!"

The beast gave no warning as it lunged and grabbed her, lifted her high and flung her across the room, knocking her into the cubicles, breaking through a few of them and she had to admit that it was quite painful. The beast ran up to her, grabbed her foot and flung her across the other side, breaking into more cubicles and she screamed once again and feeling the air knocked out of her.

"you can do it Sailor Nova!" The mayor screamed out as he hid behind a cubicle.

The monster dug through the rubble to attack the Sailor Warrior and when he removed the final piece, Nova's hand was already ready and extended, as a beam hit the creature violently and sent him crashing to a wall.

"There's my chance!" Nova sprung to her feet, as much as her supernova would be useful, this was not the place to do it, so she charged up and, "Bright Star Flash!" she flung it right at the beast, seeing it burst out the wall and into the sky where it exploded.

Sailor Nova stayed in the same position, panting softly as she dropped to one knee, a bead of sweat dripping down her head.

"You did it! Sailor Nova! You've saved me!" He rushes over, and helps her to her feet, "I have heard a lot about the warrior in a sailor suit facing down monsters, and I can't believe she's standing here in front of me!" Nova blinked a few times, she was taken aback by it and was surprised by how much he was gushing.

"oh where are my manners! I'm Mayor Seeds."

" _Seeds?"_ An odd name she thought to herself.

"Come, come, we must declare that the city is safe thanks to you!" he began to drag her out the room, despite her sore and battered body that protested painfully.

"H-hey w-wait a second!" she cried out but it fell on deaf ears and she could do nothing but get dragged out.

* * *

Shortly after about an hour, the city was gathered and even TV crews were present as the Mayor spoke to a mic and greeted the crowd, "my fellow people! Our city is safe thanks to the efforts of Sailor Nova!"

Nova stiffened up hearing the people cheer and chant 'Sailor Nova', which was surprising and she wasn't exactly sure what to make of it… was this how heroes felt like?

"we also cannot forget our police officers who went above their duty to get as many people to safety," the people cheered for them as well, "However, I hereby declare our city's savior and our future protector," He walked over to Sailor Nova and lifted her hand up, "Sailor Nova!" he shouted as the crowd cheered for all of them, and Nova couldn't help but give a nervous smile and laugh as she waved at the crowd.

There were a few things that came to mind though, _"Can I really do something like this… oh crap… what if mom finds out."_

* * *

The meeting lasted for another thirty minutes, as the Mayor went on about other things, such as repairing their city and among other things. Nova felt that was a good a time as any to sneak out and leave which she did easily and found an alley way to transform back to her civilian form.

It was at this point that she felt how tired her body was and how much she wanted to just lay down, "ugh…" she leaned against a wall and looked at her watch, "I gotta get home…" she pushed herself off the wall and started limping her way back home, her entire body was in pain.

* * *

It must have taken her some time to reach her home, and as she neared her she let out a sigh of relief as she was almost home and… was surprised that the sun was setting, _"Was I really gone that long!?"_

As she neared her home, despite the pain she tried walking like normal and went through the door, and her mother was already in the living room, "Reina!" she ran out and embraced her, and tightly.

Reina did her best to hold in her pain and not make a sound, "Are you okay!? I saw the news and I didn't see you in bed?"

"Y-yeah, I went to school and then I was coming back but police told me to stay inside the café for safety reasons."

"I saw, this Sailor Nova was going around cleaning up the city, goodness… what must her parents think of this, that girl is looking to get killed."

Reina chuckled nervously, "y-yeah… but at least she saved everyone."

"I know but she must worry so many people when she goes out." Reina had no answer for that, exactly why didn't want to tell her mom that she was Sailor Nova.

"But anyway, I have dinner ready for you." She gently held Reina's hand to the kitchen and she placed a bowl of meat stew and it was the best thing Reina has ever smelled, so much so that she immediately began to dig in.

"oh my… you were hungry." That didn't even come close, but she definitely needed this, and it made her body feel warm, providing a soothing sensation. She just felt like she was run over by a train… which is close considering everything she endured.

After the meal, Reina quickly drank a small jug of water and exhaled happily and relaxed and looked to her mother, hugging her, "Thanks for the food mom."

"I'll say, you just ate three bowls." She gave a soft chuckle as she held Reina in her arms but the red head, she was just about ready to fall asleep in her arms but she managed to stand up straight.

"I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

"oh? It's barely eight o'clock, are you sure?"

Reina looked at the clock and nodded, "Yeah I'm sure, besides tomorrow is Saturday and I want to spend it with you."

Kyoko couldn't help but hug her again and kiss her forehead, "then you go get some sleep, I'll clean up here, have a good night darling."

"You too mom." Reina went over to take a shower, which the hot water felt soothing to her body and after that she went to her room and closed the door.

That's when she stopped holding it all in and nearly collapsed on the bed, feeling all the pain from today. She still had to get changed and upon getting her clothes she removed her shirt, seeing all the cuts and dark bruises on her on the mirror. This time she left a first aid box under her bed and took it out, cleaning the bite and wrapping it up, along with every other cut she had.

Once that was done, she changed into her clothes for bed and practically crawled to her bed and laid down on it, letting out a long exhale. It didn't take long at all for Reina to fall asleep, and she knew… that perhaps her mother would be proud of what she's doing.

However she couldn't hide the excitement that now, she was proclaimed the city's savior and she loved it, hoping the rest of her life would be like this, being able to help and save everyone she could. Though injuries were the only downside to all this… she knew she would not be able to hide these from her mom for long.

 **END Of ARC 1**

* * *

 **A/N: so this took a little more longer then expected, i was just really unmotivated to continue for a while but finally found the motivation to continue this chapter and finish up so i hope you all enjoyed it and thus ends the first arc and i'll try to get the next set of chapters done hopefully but anyway, I'll see you awesome readers later**


End file.
